Regult Recon (Robotech)
Background The Tactical Battlepod is the standard Zentraedi infantry mecha, and the most common as well. With its multiple thrusters, the Regult can also function as a space fighter, a task to which it was often assigned. Apart from the standard model, there are four variants, some common, others less common or very rare. Usually, this mecha is colored in a blue/grey/white paint scheme. Among the strong points of the Tactical Recon Battlepod are simplicity, sensor load, speed and mobility. Although unarmed, this battlepod is one of the most dangerous opponents on a battlefield, because it makes an excellent forward observer for missiles launched from other mecha and ships. Little will escape the notice of this battlefield scout; it has a large sensor load, and a qualitatively good one as well. The speed and mobility of the Regult is superb; the mecha is very fast, can travel underwater, and has a large jump capacity to deal with terrain and obstacles. The main disadvantage of the Battlepod is its vulnerability. Not only does it lack even a modest armour protection, its shape does not lend itself to deflecting incoming fire. Worst of all the battlepod has a distressing tendency to explode when its main body is pierced by even a medium caliber round. Tactical Recon Battlepods were assigned as needed to the mecha strike forces; and despite the lack of armament almost all Zentraedi field commanders greatly valued these somewhat scarce Battlepod variants. Original RPG stats can be found in Robotech the Roleplaying Game Book 1 Macross Page 87 and it was called the Recon Scout Pod new Official RPG Stats can be found in Robotech The Macross Saga Sourcebook Page 164 and it is called the Quel-Regult Model Type - Regult Recon Pod Class - Battlepod Crew - 1 full sized Zentraedi MDC By Location Main Body - 180 Sensors - 60 Particle Guns (2) - 75 ea Twin Lasers (2) - 45 ea Legs (2) - 100 ea AR - 12 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 282kph Leaping - 120m Space - Mach 6 Deployment Range - 2000km in space due to need for reaction mass, 200 hours of continuous use on 12 protoculture cells Statistics Height - 17.4m Length - 8.1m Width - 8.0m Weight - 37 tons PS - Effectively 40 Robotic Cargo - minimal personal and survival equipment Power System - 1 x 1.3 GGV class Esbeliben protoculture cell energizer Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite +5% piloting rolls Kick - 6d6 Body Block - 2d6 Typical Combat Statistics 5 attacks per melee +1 Initiative +2 HTH strike +3 Parry +2 dodge +2 autododge +3 roll with punch/impact Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Air Defense radar - Range - 320km and can track up to 72 targets at once. References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech Roleplaying Game (Both editions)